1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus formed in such a manner as to guide a player to step (movement of feet) so as to dance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dance game apparatus which creates dance sensations when a player steps on a step-on base in time with an announced piece of music (rhythm) and to a step-on base which can be used for the game.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, rendition game machines are known which are made to perform rendition operations which imitate those by a disc jockey such that an operation panel section is provided in the nearly central portion in the height direction of a game housing, a stored piece of music is played, a plurality of keys which imitate a keyboard, provided on the operation panel, are played in time to this playing, and a slide disc is turned. More specifically, this is a game in which the rendition contents are visually instructed in accordance with the progress of the piece of music which is played, and the rendition operation is actually performed in accordance with this instruction; as a result, the correlation between the music which is played and the actual rendition operation by the player is checked to evaluate the rendition operation of the player.
However, the above-mentioned game apparatus is only a game machine which has nearly the same construction as that of a conventional housing provided in an amusement center, etc., and in which the software which is the game contents and the construction of the operation panel of the apparatus are changed slightly, and also is only a game apparatus in which the degree of achievement of the rendition effect as to how fast the player operates the instructed keys and disks without errors in accordance with the visually instructed contents in time with the progress of the piece of music being played is evaluated.